Dearest
by marsreikosan16
Summary: What if The Starlights were once guardians to the priestess Rose? They soon found out that the young priestess was alive after their princess gave them a break.
1. Chapter 1

What if The Starlights were once guardians to the priestess Rose? They soon found out that the young priestess was alive after their princess gave them a break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Teen Titans. I only own the ones that are not in either series.

Chapter Two: Jump City

It was a beautiful day on a faraway planet much similar to Earth. The Sailor Starlights: Sailor Star Fighter, a sensitive raven haired sailor solder, Sailor Star Maker, a smart brunette, and Sailor Star Healer, a pretty silver head, were in the throne room bowing in front of the queen of Oohwa (the Sacred Planet). The starlights were only ten years old.

The Queen is very beautiful. She was the only female in the royal family with Silver Hair. Her husband is on a mission. Her son was busy himself, and the reason why the starlights were here is so that they can protect the queen's daughter, the only princess on the planet with blonde hair.

The princess's name was Rose and alien is half of what she is. Her father is a human from earth. She has the brightest blue eyes and the whitest skin tone. She is only three (even though she looked like a six year old.)

The people on this planet have a long lifespan. They can live up to 10,000 years. As for Rose, she can live up to 5,000 years due to her human traits. Every single person knows every single language from all the planets except for one. If they wear clothes that is from a certain country on earth, they do not know that language. Rose wears kimonos from Japan, meaning she does not know Japanese.

The Starlights bowed low as their princess walked in. She was so cute. They duty is not only protecting her from harm but to teach her things that she needed to know. She needed knowledge if she wanted to become queen.

Maker's job was to protect her in the morning and teach her math, reading, poetry, and geometry.

Healer's job was to protect her in the afternoons and teach her art, music, writing, and basic healing skills.

Fighter's job was to protect her in the evenings and teach her history, science, and grammer.

Rose was a fast learner. She learned her ABCs and her 123s and she got it. Her favorite guardian was Sailor Star Fighter.

During weekends she learns weapons, archery and her powers from her father. She also learns about treasures such as powerful gemstones, diamonds, jewels, crystals, and talismans.

Rose had seen her guardians when in male form. She thinks it was really cool.

One day while Rose was Training for her powers...

"Hey Seiya, do you think that Rose might become Queen when she becomes a teenager?" Yaten asked.

"I totally think that she will be rady by then. Besides who will be her king?" Taiki asked.

"I don't really think they will give her a man to marry," Seiya said still looking at the princess who was about to expose her spiritual powers.

"Well, right now I have to go to the bookstore; I am going to have the princess to start reading novels." Taiki left. Yaten mumbled that he had to get his hair done. Seiya just watched the young princess.

By her fourth birthday she received a cat named Kilala. Kilala was actually a demon. She knows that there were others on her planet. she had seen dog ones two. She received another cat known as Kulolo from her mother. The cats gave her company and hapiness. She learned their powers as well. She even rode on Kilala's back.

When she was five and a half, her parents died a tragic death. So the Starlights decided to raise her.

Rose had even been to another planet called Lyoko and vowed to protect their princess named Aelita. She was only six then.

One night Rose was put to bed by Seiya. She just had her evening lessons but she told him that she was really tired.

"Don't worry, tomorrow we will have fun, just the four of us," Seiya told her. Rose smiled.

"Seiya, I want to know more about you," she siad innocently. True he does know about her ever since she was three.

"Maybe tomorrow night, 'kay?"

Rose nodded and fell asleep. Seiya kisses her forehead and then left the room.

The next day...

Taiki just found Yaten and Seiya. Rose wanted to play 'hide and go seek' and it turns out that she was winning.

"Rose is really good at this game," Yaten said. The three were now looking for her.

"I never suspect that she would be that difficult to find besides she is our princess and she is small enough to fit into small places," Taiki said.

"She's not anywhere...where could she be?" Seiya asked.

Outside...

Rose was picking flowers for Seiya. They were red which one of his favorite colors was. AS she plucked her twenty - fifth flower she finds a beautiful jewel.

"The Shikon no Tama. I heard about this jewel. The flowers were red and demons hate that color so they couldn't get near this jewel," Rose said to herself. She takes the picked flowers and the jewel to the hilltop.

She looked carefully at the jewel and then vowed to protect it. The jewel became to important to her. She grabs a beaded chain and puts the jewel on it. Now it looks like a necklace. She smiled and closes her eyes to feel the nice breeze.

The next she noticed she was on the ground. She felt pain coming from her shoulder. THe bundle of flowers were now in a small pile on the ground. Rose could see the stems being devoured by the pool of blood. It was her jewel layed a foot away.

Rose tried to reach for it. It was too far. She carefully moved herself but a foot stepped on her hand hard. Rose winced at the pain.

Rose glared at the person who attacked her. The person was human. He was wearing a mask a superhero type suit that is red, green and yellow. He had a black cape and steel boots. She couldn't see his eyes but they were covered by a black and white mask. His hair was shiny, black and spiked. She knew her people hated humans but they all loved her father because he was the one who saved her mother from demons.

The human grabbed the jewel and smirked evily at the young princess and walked away with the jewel in hand.

"Intruder...INTRUDER!" Rose yelled out at the top of her lungs.

At the house...

The Starlights, now transformed, headed out of the mansion. Soon they head some words of hated.

"Do you really think that there is an intruder here on Oohwa?" Healer asked.

"Don't know," Fighter answered.

"Look there is a figure on that hill," Maker said pointing to the hill that Rose was on. The figure was Rose but they didn't know. The figure walked slowly off the hill towards the town.

"Come on..." Fighter siad and the others followed. Once they reached the hilltop. There was nothing but blood. There were also flowers in the pool of blood. There was a light green spot on the gross due to where Rose laid on. Maker realized something.

"The princess was attacked," she siad. The other two gasped. They really needed to protect her. Fighter felt like she failed to protect Rose.

Meanwhile in town, Rose picked up a bow and arrow and fired it at the intruder. She uses a spell that would put him to eternal sleep. The boy was pinned and the jewel falls out of his hands. Rose knew that she would die becuase she used the last of her strength and shot that arrow.

She goes over to the jewel and falls on her knees. She holds the jewel tightly in her hands. Kilala and Kulolo showed up and meowed at the princess.

"I'm sorry you guys."

"Princess," a citizen called out and went to her. A doctor showed up and went to her side. The starlights finally found there princess and tears streamed down their cheeks. Fighter quickly went to her side. She gasped when she saw the wound. Rose was on the edge of death.

"Fighter, take this jewel and burn it along with my body...I'll never forget...you..." Rose's words fainted and ROse fell to teh cold ground and died.

Fighter took in the princess's wish and burned the princess's body with the jewel.

A month later the starlights didn't noticed a powerful force near Rose's gravesite. But the next day they left for Kinmoku, their home planet.


	2. Chapter 2

What if The Starlights were once guardians to the priestess Rose? They soon found out that the young priestess was alive after their princess gave them a break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Teen Titans. I only own the ones that are not in either series.

Chapter Two: Jump City

Three Years Later

The Starlights were getting off the bus and walked around the city they just came in. There was a good view of the Golden Gate Bridge. Taiki and Seiya were talking and Yaten slipped to the Souvenir store.

"You know, this is a nice city to tour in," Seiya said to Taiki.

"It is a good place to relax but on Monday we are going to Japan. I want to see Amy again," Taiki said. Soon Yaten came back.

"I didn't know there is a group of Teenage heroes here in San Francisco." Yaten said looking at the Teen Titans' guide. It is mainly about all the titans.

"Yaten this is called Jump City."

"I know."

'_Seiya, I want to know more about you_,' the voice kept repeating in Seiya's head. He had missed Princess Rose ever since they had been assigned to protect their now current princess. He wanted to tell her about himself but ever since her death he had been really depressed.

Soon the trio rounded the corner and they see a lot of small kids surrounding two teenage girls. They both had strange clothing on. The older one had long blonde hair and she was wearing priestess robes. She has beautiful aqua blue eyes.

The other had short pink hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing ninja clothes that one of their friends made.

"Ok…Everyone chase Angel," the blonde haired girl said and then Angel ran off and all the other kids chased her. The blonde's name was Rose (she was the previous princess of the sacred planet.) Rose giggled at the site. She loved torturing her best friend.

Soon a woman came up to Rose and whispered something in her ears. Rose turned to the three newcomers. She couldn't tell who they were at first because they are far away. Rose shunpo jumps and lands in front of the Three Lights. It surprised them a bit.

"Hello, welcome to Jump City. I am the priestess here. Plus I am a Teen Titan named Rose please to meet you," Rose said smiling with her eyes closed she held out her hand to shake. Seiya took it.

"Nice to meet you too, I am Seiya and these two are my brothers, Yaten and Taiki," The black haired boy said. Rose stopped smiling for a moment.

'_The Starlights are here? Wait they don't know my true identity. There were there when my previous body was burnt.'_

"Well it is good to see you here. Tonight we Teen Titans have an Awesome event and everyone is invited to come see us. If you like we offer free tours at our headquarters."

"Really? When?" Yaten asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Free Tours are on Sundays so it is tomorrow."

"I have a question," Taiki said.

"Yeah what is that?" Rose asked.

"How many titans are there on this continent, Yaten's guide doesn't have it?"

"Well There are thirty Three, now there is thirty one because two were dead. Terra is had sacrificed her life by saving the five main titans, I killed Wonder Girl."

"Why?"

"When I first came to earth I was a complete stranger. I have been on earth for two years. I was going to kill the leader, Robin. But I figured out the truth."

"So something has happened in your past?" Seiya asked.

"Yeah, but I will tell you later. See ya." Rose headed off. The Three watched her go. They were worried.

"That girl is nice but I can tell she had a rough past," Taiki said.

"She's alien, just like us," Yaten said.

"But she can't be from Kinmoku, People there have four hair colors, Black, silver, Red, and Brown. Tameran has black and red haired people, Azarath, has purple haired people, The sacred planet only has brown haired people, and Lyoko has strange hair colors like pink, purple and blue." Seiya exclaimed.

"She has to be from the Sunflower Galaxy. All the planets there has Blonde haired people," Taiki said.

"Hey, I got something about that Rose girl, it says here that she is from the Andromeda Galaxy and she was the only blonde on her planet," Yaten said looking into his guide book.

"Weird," Seiya said.

"It also says she came to this planet right after she was resurrected from the dead."

"So basically she first came here to seek the truth about her death and she needed revenge."

"Bingo"

'_She looks a lot like Princess Rose. Her scent is the same,'_ Seiya thought as he watched the retreating priestess.

"She looks familiar, but I can't lay my finger on it," Seiya told the other two.

That Night~~~~

Many people gathered at the park to see the Teen Titans event. They had announced the their theme is So Random. They did various talents.

First Robin played the Violin, Raven performed some magic tricks. Beast Boy told a lot of jokes that made people laugh. The Titans were amused that the jokes had become a lot funnier. Starfire did some poetry. Cyborg did some rapping with the Titans help. Rose did some dancing with dance music. Shane did Ninja moves and Angel played the guitar.

Then they decided to go again with More jokes. Cyborg juggled car parts. Shane told a funny story.

"I was tired and I went home. There was a tv set in the middle of the living room so I sat down and turned on the tv. I turned it to discovery channel. There was fascinated news about Cranes and Crows. Then I turned to a different channel to Animal Planet. It also talked about Cranes and crows…" Shane continued his story and people laughed. Starfire sang some Tameranian folk song. It was really good. Rae told some poetry as well. Angel sang in opera and it was really amazing that her singing skills had improved. Rose now stood up to do a dance with the song Desert Rose by using different powers.

Soon the event was over and the titans went to six different stations to sign autographs. The three lights had to go to their hotel room where they are staying for a couple nights.

The Next Day~~~~

The Three Lights got in line to get into the Titan's tower. To them the Tower was huge. They decided to take Rose's word for it and come here before they go to Japan.

Half the titans were out on a mission so it is just Rose, Angel, Shane and Raven taking care of the tower. Raven left for the library and Shane had to work out at the gym. So Rose gave the tours. Angel was guiding another group.

Finally the Three lights went in. They were amazed. But they had to stick up with the group. They all followed Rose.

"In the Titans tower we titans have specific jobs around the tower The Leader and founder of the Teen Titans, Robin, his job is doing research on the villains and crime scenes. Raven's job is to…I don't know…she mostly reads. Most Titans do have specific me, I do healing, medicines, and fire-reading."

Rose showed them the weight room, the swimming pool area, the training room, the fire reading room, and the Titans's bedrooms. When she came to her door.

"This is my room, it is very unique. It is the largest bedroom in the Titan's tower. Any questions?"

Five raised their hands. Taiki was one of the five.

"how come there is a small bed over there in that corner?" A small boy asked.

"I have a pets that sleep here. I have three cats, one dog and a bird."

"Is that a hot tub over there?" A man asked.

"Actually that is my artificial hot spring. I use that to relax."

"What's with the stars in the ceiling?" A woman asked.

"I like to look at the constellations. Stars make me feel happy."

"What kind of species of animals sleep in this room?"

"The cats and the dog are manta demons. They can transform in battles. They are really helpful. I created Avion."

"What is in that small room right there?" Taiki asked.

"My weapon's vault. Wanna see?" Rose pushed a button and then shelves of weapons appear, "I have my bow and arrows, my swords, my boomerang that my father left me after he died."

"Nice," Yaten said.

"Continuing on…" Rose pushed the button again and the vault closed. Rose lead the group out. The Three Lights stayed behind.

"There is something about that priestess…We need to get information about her past." Yaten said.

"She is just a girl with spiritual powers." Seiya exclaimed.

"The demon slayer we know had spiritual powers and that boomerang we just saw was his." Taiki said thoughtfully.

"I think Rose might be the princess we use to protect." Yaten said.

"That's impossible, she died at age six and we saw her body being cremated." Seiya said.

"Seiya stay here and get info out of her then come back so we can go to japan." Taiki said.

Seiya stayed and Taiki and Yaten transformed and they both went out the window.

Later on that Night~~~~

Rose went to her room for the night. She was tired and needed to take a relaxing moment in her hot spring. She stripped out of her dirty clothes and slipped into the hot water. She took some conditioner and applied it to her hair.

After she was done ten minutes later she stepped out and then placed her white kimono on that she uses for bed and went to the sofa. She Patted her cats and then trotted to bed.

Seiya was under the bed. After he heard Rose lying on top of the bed on her back, he rose up and covered her mouth. Rose's eyes burst open when she felt the warm soft hand. What was he doing here?

"I need answers from you," he said seriously. He gently removed his hand and pinned Rose to the bed, "How did you die?"

'How the…?'

"I was killed by Naraku, he was after me and he took the jewel out of my hands after he cutted my shoulder. Then I pinned him to a tree with a arrow and the I died."

"How old were you?"

"You should know that Fighter."

'She does remember us.'

"Why did you run away from us like that?" Oh god, Seiya is angry with her. She knew he was talking about the hide and seek game.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I wanted to play hide and seek so I can get out of that so I can pick flowers for you."

The next thing she knew was that he was hugging her. Her body was still wet from the bath. He leaned over to kiss her head. She has grown.

"How were you resurrected?"

"A witch named Urasue robbed the ashes and graveyard soil from my gravesite and created two beings. Me and Susan. I never knew she would create a replica of me. It has been a year since I destroyed Naraku and becoming a living. I really missed you Seiya."

He kissed her again. This time on her lips; she kissed him back and they were in a deep kiss. He gently laid himself on top of her and then rubbed his hands all over her body. She has grown beautiful. He touched her sensitive spots. Soon everything got more dramatic and romantic.

The Next Morning~~~~

Seiya woke up from the sun that shone through the window. He remembers that he was with his previous princess. He looked to see he bed mate sleeping peacefully. He was exhausted last night after his doing with his lover. Rose was even more exhausted from that.

Seiya's cell phone rang and Seiya answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sieya bad news…Kakyuu needs our help right away." Taiki's voiced yelled on the other end of the line. Seiya got up and got dressed. He placed a red rose on the pillow he slept on and then transformed into Fighter. Soon she finds the other two and then left for Kinmoku.

Two weeks later~~~~

After realizing with Seiya missing, Rose soon felt nausea coming into her head. She was tired of these morning sicknesses. Raven thinks it is just her alien sickness but Rose disagrees on that. AS she went to go put her priestess robes on she felt a strange feeling her lower stomach. She had a strange feeling.

Rose immediately went to the drug store and bought a few boxes of Pregnancy tests. After that she followed the directions and did what she had to do. A few minutes later the Test tube said positive. Her heart sank. She doesn't trust pregnancy test tubes much. She had to go see a doctor.

In the hospital, she waited for a nurse to call her in. Soon she was in a small room and a female doctor took tests and then a few minutes later she got the results. Rose is pregnant. She was pregnant with Seiya's child. She didn't want to tell the other titans. They would freak out. She has a best friend. Angel…She can tell Angel.

She hurried back to the tower and then pulled Angel into her room. She made sure no other titans were near her door.

"What's wrong Rose?" Angel asked.

"Angel, I am pregnant," Rose said frightened.

"Don't tell me with that idiot Robin?"

"No, it is someone else."

"Who?"

"Long ago I use to have three guardians known as Seiya, Yaten and Taiki. I was only three when I first met them. Seiya is the father of this baby."

"Oh"

"Angel, what should I do?"

"Try to get away for a bit. Don't worry I'll cover for you."

Rose nods and then Rose's pets came with her to the rooftop. Rose had her bow and arrows. Kilala carried her other weapons.

"Bye Rose, I can't wait to see you newborn." Rose gave her friend a one last goodbye and then she flew into the sky. Her cats and dog and bird followed her. It took her a week to get to Kinmoku.

The Titans start to worry for their missing titan.

That's it. Enjoy the next. Please Review…


	3. Chapter 3

What if The Starlights were once guardians to the priestess Rose? They soon found out that the young priestess was alive after their princess gave them a break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or Teen Titans. I only own the ones that are not in either series.

Chapter Three: Kinmoku

Rose silently landed on the grass of Kinmoku. It was sunrise and she was two miles away from the palace. Her clothes were burnt a bit when she hit the atmosphere. Her arrows were broken but her bow was different. She had gotten this bow from a sacred mountain. It was a powerful bow alright. She needed food and a bath. There went into the market and bought some bread. IT was sweet bread. She liked it. It tasted like the bread she used to have when she went to Hawaii.

She noticed some men and a lot a starlights were heading to the castle for a meeting with the queen. She told her pets to stay hidden and she flew towards the castle she reached towards the fourth floor and climbed through the window. She was careful to not hurt her unborn child. She tip toed into the shower and took a quick shower. She washed the sweat off her robes. After clean and dressed in clean robes she went to a secret room and found herself a window above the throne room. She can here voices.

She can see Fighter standing next to Kakyuu looking serious.

'So that's Seiya's new princess.'

"We will do whatever can even though our enemy is strong. We will do our best to fight for Kinmoku!" the queen told her soldiers.

"This can't be good. I have to follow them and help defeat the enemy."

Soon the army and the starlights along with Fighter, Maker and Healer left the castle. Rose jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Kakyuu. Kakyuu was surprised to see a blonde haired woman on her planet. Rose gave her a stern look and went after them. She ran to the stables and yelled at the farm keeper.

"Lend me your horse," she demanded. The man knew that she is a priestess. Soon she went to the archery table and grabbed fifty arrows and a large quiver. Then she rode straight to the battle field.

Some men noticed that they were being followed by a blonde. They would have to tell there queen later.

Soon 500 men and starlights were facing 5000 enemies.

On the other side of the battlefield~~~~

The chief smiled knowing that they are going to win. He let out a grin showing her rotten yellow teeth. Then one of his men sees something.

"Chief, what is that. I thought Kinmoku doesn't have any blondes."

"Your right. It might be just a kid wanting to try to fight because this is a battle."

When the wind blew they figured out it was a woman. Rose got out an arrow and pointed it at the ground. She knew what she was doing. Then She noticed a bomb heading straight towards her. She took as many arrows and dodged. She landed in front of the queen of Kinmoku. Fighter, Maker and Healer sees and her and were surprised to see her here. She pointed the arrow at the catapults and released it. The sacred arrow hit a catapult and it exploded.

"Who are you stranger?" the chief yelled out.

"I am the priestess of the universe. I go by the name Rose the former princess of the Sacred Planet. I would not allow someone to take over Kinmoku."

"Ha ha ha…Don't make me laugh here. The princess of the Sacred planet is long time Dead. There is no way she can be live today. NO one would believe you."

Rose didn't hesitate to release another arrow.

"Purify" Rose called out to the arrow and the purifying arrow flew towards the enemy. It destroyed a boulder and the second catapult. She ran into the field using her spiritual powers. She fought ever single soldier that came up to her. Sometimes she would use her powers freely.

Kinmoku (both Townspeople and warriors) watched the young priestess fight.

Soon there was an explosion. There stood Rose looking dark. She had long brown hair and yellow eyes. She was floating above the ground. She send blasts of energy and sent them towards the soldiers. Soon they were all killed. Rose now faced the chief. He was the last one as we speak. He ran off but Rose used her powers and killed him off.

Rose turned back into her priestess robes and blonde hair and then fainted on the ground. The people of Kinmoku rushed to her. Fighter picked her up.

'Why would Rose be here?'

Few Days Later~~~

Rose woke up. She had remembered that she was fighting and she fainted. She looked around. She was in Seiya's room. Why did she noticed? Seiya was sitting next to her. She looked at him innocently.

"Why Rose, Why did you come?" Seiya asked angrily. He couldn't believe Rose would follow him. He wanted her to forget him.

"I wanted to see you again," Rose said looking away from him.

"I don't understand I put a spell on that rose I left behind."

"Sorry Seiya, but spells don't work on me."

"I won't you to go back to earth where you belong. Back with the Teen Titans. I am afraid this is a forever goodbye."

"What if I don't leave?"

"I will have you taken there by force. GUARDS!" Two guards came and grabbed Rose's arms. She didn't want them to touch her. She fought the urge to get out of there.

"STOP!" Rose said and everything was still. She had stopped time. She was the only one moving. She got out of the guards hold and then went to a desk and wrote a note. She placed it in an envelope and placed in Sieya's book that he is going to read once she was gone. She left the room and the castle with her bow and arrows. She then resumed time on Kinmoku.

Seiya was finally able to move. Rose was gone. It was like the Rapture had happened. He let the guards go and then he picked up the book he was reading and sat down in his chair. The envelope fell out and he picked it up. It was from Rose. She wrote:

"Seiya,

Forgive me for coming even though you wanted me to forget you. The real reason I came was to tell you that I am pregnant. It is your child. I wanted you to be grateful, Seiya. I am going to be heading back to Earth. Seeing how you are not happy when you saw me. I am not going to see you again. If I see you, I will kill you. We will be enemies. That is how it will work for us. Farewell.

Rose"

Seiya put down the letter in shock. Rose is pregnant with his child. He had to go after her. HE didn't want her to go through like this. He loved her.

After he got permission from The queen he left for earth. HE knew that he would find her in Japan.

For Months Rose went around Tokyo slaying demons and Tokyo was happy to have a priestess. They were lucky to have one. Her belly kept growing. She was able to find an apartment and live there. Her job was to teach archery to high school students. She did get money for it.

She realized after her first ultrasound that she was going to have twin girls. She was happy.

At Titan's Tower~~~~

"Angel we need to talk," Robin as soon he spotted his teammate in the hallway. She gulped and followed him into the main room. The other titans were worried about her.

"Friend Angel tell us where Rose is," Starfire said. IT has been eight months since Rose disappeared.

"Rose left okay, she left for Japan. That is what I last heard. She is going to have twins."

"She is going to be a mother?" Raven asked.

Angel nodded.

"That's amazing," Cyborg said.

"No it's not, who is the father?" Robin asked angrily.

"It was an old friend of hers," Angel answered.

"What is his name?"

"He is known as Seiya. She had gone to be with him."

"TITANS lets head for Tokyo."

'Damnit,' Angel thought.

Soon they all headed for Tokyo.

2 Months before Twins were born.

Rose was still teaching. She went behind them in a booth and with a microphone she said 'fire'.

Rose has made friends with Girls known as Serena, Amy, Raye, LIta, and Mina. She had been close to them and kept their secret because they are sailor scouts. Amara noticed about Rose's shine and vowed that she would protect both Serena and Rose. They both have the same shine.

Trista know that Rose's future with the twins is okay. Luna helped out with Rose whenever she could. She first met them with she was one and a half months pregnant.

(Flashback)

A demon was attacking Darien and he couldn't transform. He had to run. Soon the Sailor Scouts came in and tried to defeat it but it was no use.

A blast of Spiritual energy hit the demon and it disappeared. The five girls turned back to see a blonde haired woman dressed up like a priestess.

"Thanks for helping out," Eternal Sailor Moon said.

"It was nothing, Sailor Moon," Rose said with a gentle smile.

"The youma's keep getting stronger around here." Mercury pointed out.

"Those are demons. They are trying to call for the power of the sacred jewel. I have to protect it."

"You're a priestess," Said Mars.

"I know I am."

"Maybe you can help me get stronger."

Rose smiled at the thought. Maybe she can teach Sailor Mars about using her own powers.

"How about next week. Meet me in the park."

"Ok, lady Rose."

(End flashback)

"Hello, Rose, is that your name?" A man said from behind the priestess. He was a nice looking man. He had orange hair and brown eyes. (Forgive me Bleach fans because this is Ichigo.)

"Yes, that is my name. I am mostly a teacher here helping students with Archery."

"That's amazing."

"Your name?"

"Ichigo…IChigo Kurosaki."

"Nice to meet you."

"I can tell you are going through pregnancy."

"Yeah I am expecting Twins soon. Right now I need to work. Come by later ok?"

"Actually how about I take you to a movie later,"

"I would like that."

They both said their goodbyes and Rose got back to work teaching her students. She knew that Seiya was near. She wrote in her note that if she sees him she will kill him. Why is he coming back for her.

The day before the twins are born~~~~

Rose was walking home to her apartment. The school year is over and she needed rest. The babies are due tomorrow. When she entered her apartment Angel was sitting in her chair.

"Angel? What are you doing here?"

"Bad news, the titans are here and Robin is not really happy. They know about your secret. Everyone else is happy for you. Once Robin sees you he will kill your babies."

"Listen Angel, nothing will happen to them. I promise. I would protect them with my life. Believe me. So where are the Titans?"

"Right now they are staying in a hotel two miles away from here. I escaped from them to find you to give you the news about Robin. I can tell that malice was increasing in his eyes."

"We'll keep an eye on them. Okay? Now get some sleep. I need to be at the hospital tomorrow."

The Next Day~~~~

Rose and Angel were in the hospital and Rose was pushing on her stomach trying to get her babies out. Ichigo had heard the news and went to see Rose as well. Angel think that both Ichigo and Rose make a cute couple but Rose told her that they are just friends.

Soon she heard a cry from one and she was told to push again. Soon the next twin was born. Rose passed out and then the twins were taken to be cleaned. The doctors sewed Rose back up.

An hour later Rose was able to see her twins. She named them Nazuna for the first and Sakura for the second. They were both beautiful.

Everyday she spent every hour taking care of them. She breast feeded them and changed their diapers.

Soon Rose had to go out. She asked Angel to keep an eye on them. She placed an unbreakable barrier around them. So Robin won't hurt them.

Rose went to the park. She grabbed an arrow out of the quiver and pointed it at a tree. She knew that Sieya was behind it.

"I told you not to follow me," she said coldly, "Is that what I put that in the letter?"

Seiya came out from hiding. He put his hand up in front of him like he was trying to stop somebody.

"Rose, all I ask for is forgiveness," he said.

"I can't forgive you."

"Nice try Rose, but you won't get away easily," Robin's voice said. Rose looked behind her and she noticed him.

"Robin," she whispered.

"Where are the twins?" he asked.

"That is none of your business." Rose shot a couple of arrows and pinned Robin to a tree. She didn't kill him…yet.

"Tell me Seiya, why should I forgive you?" Rose asked the Starlight in front of her after she turned to face him.

"I loved you and I never meant to send you away. Isn't that good enough?"

"ROSE, YOU TELL ME WHERE THE TWINS ARE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" Robin yelled.

"Where are the other titans?" She asked calmly.

"I killed them," he said smiling evily.

Rose got out another arrow and puts a spell on it. She releases it and then Robin was put through eternal sleep.

"Rose," Seiya called out.

"I forgive you."

Soon the two both hugged and he kissed her. She lead him to his apartment and he finally met his kids. They were so lovely to him. Rose asked Angel to see if the other Titans were still alive, if not Rose would have to send her to live with Titans east.

The next Day, Rose and the twins got to live with Seiya on Kinmoku and Rose became priestess of Planet Kinmoku and Rose happily took the job.

The Twin grew up and they loved their parents.

Three Years later~~~~

Seiya spent some time with his son Toshiro (because of his white hair) who is a year old. Rose came in, pregnant again. She went over to her three year old daughters who were both playing with Taiki and Yaten. They were going to be tutored in a few years.

She kissed her husband and then he returned the kiss and they lived happily ever after.

THE END

I hoped you enjoyed this story. It took me three days to work on this.


End file.
